Dobby
Dobby is a male house-elf who serves the Hudson and the Dunbar families. He is incredibly loyal to the members of both families as they treat him with respect and even pay him one Galleon a week for his services. He is also allowed to take one day off per month. He is also loyal to his family so he's a true member of the Order of the Elementals. Biography Serving the Hudson and Dunbar families Physical description Dobby was a house-elf, much shorter in stature than humans, standing only about 3 and a half feet (1.06 m). He had large, tennis-ball-like green eyes, a pencil-like nose and long, bat-like pointed ears. Before he was given freedom, he wore a body-covering pillowcase. Later at Hogwarts, he wore a mismatched variety of jumpers, shorts, and socks. Socks became his favourite clothing. He preferred colourful, mismatched socks. When Brittany S. Pierce began hiding clothes she made around the Hufflepuff Basement in an attempt to free the Hogwarts house-elves, Dobby kept the clothes and began wearing them, as the other elves thereafter refused to clean the basement. Personality and traits Dobby was a brave, loyal house-elf, willing to put himself in dangerous situations when he knew it to be the right thing to do. He was also very loyal to the few friends he had. He considered himself to be a good house-elf, though other house-elves seemed to find his desires and proclamations of being a free house-elf to be shameful. Despite this, he was still a hard worker. When he went to work at Hogwarts he refused Dumbledore's original offer of ten Galleons a week and weekends off, opting instead for one Galleon a week and one day off per month. He explained to Finn, Brody, Patrick and Liam that he liked freedom very much, but he liked work better. Dobby thought of them as his best friend. Because of his loyalty to his friends, Dobby tries everything he can to save them if they are in danger, even if it hurts them, and once attempted to seriously injure the Elementals, hoping that if he was hurt badly enough he would be sent home. One most noticeable trait was how he punished himself every time he believed he had done something wrong, usually using something to hit his head or going as far as to iron his own hands. Dobby referred to himself in the third person and tended to get his verb conjugation mixed up. Examples of his strange speech pattern include "I has seven now sir" or "Dobby must punish himself most grievously for coming sir". Magical abilities and skills |241x241px]] *'Apparition: '''Because he was a house-elf, Dobby was able to apparate even inside places that normally forbade Apparition such as Hogwarts. Even after being stabbed by Bellatrix Lestrange's knife, Dobby still managed to take Harry to their intended destination just before he died. *'Levitation: Dobby displayed the ability to levitate a cake when trying to stop Harry from returning to Hogwarts. The Ministry saw this as the Hover Charm. *'Tampering magic: '''Dobby also displayed a talent for tampering with objects. This was shown when he tampered with a bludger forcing it to chase Harry hoping that if it hurt him badly enough he'd be sent home. Naturally Dobby was not intending to kill Harry; in fact he was trying to save him from Lucius Malfoy's plan to open the Chamber of Secrets. Also, he tampered with the barrier that leads to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, a very powerful magical barrier. *'Magical Blasts: 'By clicking his fingers, Dobby can release powerful blasts of magic at other creatures or wizards and witches. *'Disarming: Dobby displayed the ability to disarm wizards and witches of their wands with a snap of his fingers, much like the charm itself. Relationships Carole Hudson Finn Hudson Brody Hudson Joshua Dunbar Patrick Dunbar Liam Dunbar Category:British individuals Category:House-elves Category:Knitters Category:Males Category:Hudson Family Category:Dunbar Family Category:Hudbar's Army allies Category:Hudson family Category:Dunbar family Category:Order of the Elementals